Guild Guide
Wartune Guild Interface Guide by WrenBoh For those of you who have asked like I did and did not know how to do things in your guild, here is a complete guide with photos on how to manage your guild. If there is anything I left out or any questions you have, feel free to PM me and I will edit / add or remove items that will make this a complete guide. Ok, first off to access your guild interface ( which you will have created by getting the quest and spending 200,000 gold ) click on the Guild icon or hotkey: G This will bring up the guild interface, all actions that pertain to the guild will be done within this interface This basic panel shows you all information concerning your guild such as members, their class, level, guild contributions, battle rating, and online / last online status. From here you will select your action to perform on the guild whether you want to promote a member or upgrade the guild. If you want to promote a member just left click on their name in the interface and you will get a window that comes up like this. Here you can promote, demote or kick a member. Ok, now is the important part. How do I upgrade the guild? You can do that by selecting the guild master channel from the guild interface. Here is where you can upgrade your guild. After selecting guild upgrade you come to the meat and potatoes of your guild in this window Each item once selected will tell you the exact requirements to uprade that skill including cost and upgrade cooldown time which is also shown on the main guild panel in the upper right hand corner Ok, now that we know where to upgrade guild items, let's take a look at where we use these fancy new guild items. Open up the Guild Territory by selecting the button That will open the window where you can select the guild's buildings you want to use First is the Altar. When you click on the altar a window showing a wheel come up. This is where you get your guild blessings. The higher the level of your Altar the more spins and better items you get. Next is the Guild Shop where you can buy bound potions to help you out in battles, higher level Guild Shop have better items in them Next thing is the Guild Skills, this is actually a two step process. First the skills have to be upgraded then activated in your Skill Tower ( have to spend guild wealth to upgrade and activate skills) Power Boost: Each level increases Strength by 40. Intellect Boost: Each level increases Intelligence by 40. Gold Boost: Each level increases gold production by 1%. Defense Boost: Each level increases Defense by 40. Charisma' Boost': Each level increases Charisma by 20. Stamina Boost: Each level increases Endurance by 40. After Guild Skills is activated, open it via Guild's interface From there, choose the skill desired to learn it. Note that learning Guild Skills consume personal guild Contributions Next is the Guild Vault. This is used to store personal items if you don’t have enough bag space or balens to purchase more bag space. *Beware not to overspent a Guild's total Contributions as a fixed amount is deducted weekly to sustain the Guild. This amount is stated on Guild's interface. The higher your guild is, the more fee that you will have to pay. You are allowed to miss 1 time payment, however with the second Wartune guild fee miss, your guild will be disbanded – So be careful to pay your guild fee on time. A few things to mention here are guild intro ( viewable to the public ) and guild announcement ( viewable to guild members) Guild position permissions can be viewed by clicking on the green question mark? in the upper right hand corner That will bring up each guild position and permissions The Guild Master channel allow you to change guild name(Cost Balens), guild mail(cost Balens), transfer of guild ownership, and recruit link Guild recruit. This is the message that broadcasts in world chat to recruit new members Guild Events. This button tells you as the guild master everything that is happening within the guild This will bring up the information window.. And the guild levy button which should be guild applications Which brings up the list of people that have applied to your guild and allows you to either accept, reject or ignore and you can do this one by one or multiple selections As the Guild Master, you need to be aware of all your members' Guild Contributions. Kindly ask for it if fund is running low. You can't upgrade anything without sufficient Contributions This will bring up your contribution window which allows you to put money into the guild bank, it will also show todays contributions and the total contribution record of each player WARNING: INACTIVE GUILD MASTERS If you become inactive the following will be sent as a system message to you ( thanks to JimmyHumuHumu for providing this info ) Title : Guild Master Transfer Notice Guild Master has been offline for 7 days. If he/she does not login within the next 3 days, a guild election will be automatically triggered. 1 Any Assistant Guild Master that has been offline no more than 3 days will be the automatic candidate. Otherwise, candidates lower in rank will be chosen. 2 Players with guild contribution of at least 100 have voting rights. The election will last 3 days and the candidate with the most votes will be elected. 3 If the Guild Master returns during the election, the power transfer will be cancelled.